In portable devices and the like, a semiconductor pressure sensor (hereinafter, simply referred to as a pressure sensor) utilizing a technique of Micro Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) is used. A pressure sensor of this type includes, for example, a pressure sensor element, a control element which receives a signal from the pressure sensor element, a lead frame electrically connected to the pressure sensor element and the control element, a base which molds the control element. In recent years, a portable device such as a mobile phone is required to have a waterproof function, and when incorporating the pressure sensor into the portable device, a structure that prevents water from entering a housing of the portable device from a portion where the pressure sensor is incorporated is needed.
As a structure for preventing entry of water, a structure is known that includes a housing, a pressure sensor incorporated into the housing, and a cover which covers the pressure sensor from above, and that achieves a waterproof structure by compressing a waterproof packing disposed between one surface of the pressure sensor and the cover (for example, see Patent Document 1).
As a pressure sensor incorporated into a portable device having a waterproof function as described in Patent Document 1, a pressure sensor is known in which a lead portion is protruded from a side of a base and is bent into a U-shape, and is disposed so as to be along a side surface and a lower surface (for example, see Patent Document 2).